


Biological Differences

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: Sidon can’t surmount his shock that your teeth won’t grow back.[Prince Sidon/You].





	Biological Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaaaamn, cort, back at it again with giant fishstick here. ya. i love sidon.

“A-Absurd. They don’t grow back!?”

You fixed Sidon with pointed glare, massaging your swollen jaw with your clammy palm in the hopes the heat against your flesh would prove to be a miracle cure. Humorously, you thought it to be fate to be in such insufferable pain while the prince loomed overhead, jowls parted to offer view of the rows of jagged teeth.

His surprise at the revelation you were going to lose one of your molars, and that it would never return seemed more than he was capable of processing. An abrupt silence settled between you both; eyes firmly locked in a wordless battle while Sidon observed your expression. 

Ever so slowly, the realization seemed to creep upon him as a snail climbed atop a great stone. His posture straightened, legs sprawling as his arms floundered as though disarmed with truly horrific knowledge.

“It’s not a big deal, Sidon,” you said, attempting to sate his shock. “It happens all the time. Losing a tooth isn’t going to kill me.”

“I, well, yes. I am aware. But, we zora depend so heavily on our teeth and them being replaced…” his voice trailed, eyes shifting sideways as though entranced by something else. “Won’t it be uncomfortable for you? Losing a tooth that shall never return? Much like a phantom limb, you’d be reminded of an essential part of yourself that is forever lost.”

“Sidon, you’re being way too dramatic…”

With a solemn shake of his head, he was upon you hastily, a large hand resting securely atop your shoulder. He was offering you a moral support that you really didn’t need. 

“Dearest, I would go to the end of all of Hyrule to find a cure for this.”

“All they have to do is rip it out of my head,” you snapped. “That’s the cure.”

Wrong choice of words, you found.

Sidon seized at the mental image of the sheer brutality of having someone yank the decayed molar from your head, leaving you in an unspeakable pain that struck a chill in his heart. 

You merely stared at him, his expression unreadable while his eyes glazed eyes offered you little insight into his mind. Although, truly, that was a place you didn’t want to visit. Mustering a sigh, you pressed your palm deeper against your cheek, easily walking out of the prince’s grip whilst his hand hung aloft.

Even as you meandered from the gazebo which where you once stood, Sidon remained anchored to his spot, petrified in his terror.


End file.
